Skirmish at the Room of Requirement
The Skirmish at the Room of Requirement was a small battle that took place during the Battle of Hogwarts. While looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, in the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were intercepted by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. In the short skirmish that ensued, Crabbe tried to torture Harry with the Cruciatus Curse and shot the Killing Curse at Ron and Hermione, who both dived out of the way. Crabbe ended up conjuring Fiendfyre destroying much of the Room and accidentally killing himself and the Horcrux, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione fled on broomsticks saving Draco and Goyle from certain death. History Background information on his way to the Room of Requirement, as explosions shake the Castle]] Shortly before the start of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter questioned the Grey Lady if she knew anything about the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, that he suspected was one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. After the ghost told him the story behind the object, Harry Potter came to the conclusion Voldemort had hidden it within the Room of Requirement the night he travelled to the Castle to ask for a teaching post. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger met Harry Potter after having been down in the Chamber of Secrets to collect Basilisk fangs in order to destroy Horcruxes. They all headed to the Room of Requirement without realising Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe (Blaise Zabini in movie), and Gregory Goyle had been eavesdropping under the effects of a Disillusionment Charm. The skirmish As Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Room, they split up into adjacent aisles between the towering piles of assorted discarded objects. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle followed Harry and stopped him. Initially, Harry was frustrated that he was so close to the diadem, but was held up by Malfoy and his cronies. He proceeded to mock them, thinking they were merely there to make a fool of themselves in an attempt to capture Harry himself. and Ronald Weasley run from the towering cursed flames]] Crabbe started bringing down the mountains of junk, and started to get violent when Malfoy told him to stop as he would eventually wreck the Room. Not realising, as Draco did, that the diadem was something of importance to Voldemort, Crabbe shoot the Cruciatus Curses at Harry Potter and the Killing Curse at Hermione Granger. Harry, Ron, and Hermione responded with Disarming Charms, Stunning Spells, and Full Body-Bind Curses, leaving Malfoy and Goyle wandless and Goyle unconscious. As Harry and Hermione looked for the diadem, Crabbe conjured Fiendfyre, setting the Room's piles of junk ablaze. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran for their lives, they became encircled by fire. Harry first tried to defend against the towering flames with the Water-Making Spell, but it had no effect on the cursed fire. They got hold of a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from a nearby pile of junk. When they soared through the air, Harry spotted Malfoy and Goyle atop a fragile pile of charred desks. Getting hold of them, they left heading for the door, not before Harry got hold of the diadem, already destroyed by the Fiendfyre. Aftermath Vincent Crabbe died enclosed in the Room of Requirement, as he apparently did not have the ability to stop the Fiendfyre. After the survivors escaped from the cursed fire, they sat at the seventh-floor corridor (Goyle still Stunned) and watched as the Horcrux broke apart from contact with the fire. Media File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) - Clip Room Of Requirement|Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement In the film version, Crabbe has been composited into Goyle. Therefore in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 it's Goyle who summons the fire that ultimately gets out of hand and engulfs The Room of Requirement. Behind the scenes '']] (who replaced Vincent Crabbe in the film) corner Harry]] *Vincent Crabbe does not appear in , and his role is taken instead by Gregory Goyle, who casts the Fiendfyre and dies in his place. This is because on 7 April 2009 the actor who played Crabbe, Jamie Waylett, and another man, were arrested for cannabis possession and later tried and sentenced to community work. In the film adaptation, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy are joined by Blaise Zabini. **Likewise it is also Goyle who shot the Killing Curse. *Harry, Ron and Hermione don't enter the Room of Requirement at the same time. Harry ran across the castle, chased by unfriendly spells in the Hall of Hexes, while Ron and Hermione were studying the Marauder's Map at the time. *Harry's explanation that he saw the diadem before was omitted. Instead, he sensed it like he did when confronting the Locket in the Ministry of Magic and the Cup at Gringotts. *Harry and Draco had a brief argument about Draco's wand allegiance, when they were interrupted by Hermione's Disarming Charm. However, earlier, Harry didn't mock the Slytherin trio. *Draco, Goyle and Zabini didn't eavesdrop the trio, but followed Harry into the Room of Requirement, while they were hiding in the Hall of Hexes, after Draco apparated them there. Appearances * * * * Notes and references pl:Potyczka w Pokoju Życzeń Category:Arson Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Battle of Hogwarts Category:Room of Requirement